I Love New York
by totallygilmore
Summary: He doesn't want to break up with her. He doesn't want to be apart from her. He's going to make sure that, no matter what, he finds a way to get there. Finn is going to get out of Ohio at the end of this year.


**Title: **I Love New York

**Summary: **He doesn't want to break up with her. He doesn't want to be apart from her. He's going to make sure that, no matter what, he finds a way to get there. Finn is going to get out of Ohio at the end of this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Finchel (Finn/Rachel), Klaine (Kurt/Blaine), Quick (Quinn/Puck), and Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes). [Quick and Samcedes are only mentioned in the dinner conversation, there not actually in the scene] :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Blaine goes to McKinley now and Nationals were in NYC again.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee_. If I did it would have tons of Finchel, Quick, Klaine, and Samcedes fluff! I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>"So, my mom wants you to stay for dinner tonight," Finn told his girlfriend, Rachel, as they walked out of school to the car where Kurt and Blaine were waiting.<p>

Rachel sighed. She loved Finn, she really did. But graduation was three weeks away and she'd never make it in New York without him if she didn't start being on her own, now.

"She's even making a vegan meal," Finn added.

She looked up at Finn who was giving her his adorable "boy next door" smile and gave in, "Sounds great."

xxx

_This is going to be perfect_, Finn thought. He walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

"Hey, mom. Smells good," Finn told her, "Maybe I should have tried this stuff when Rachel asked me before."

Carole laughed, "So, she doesn't know yet?"

Finn shook his head, "No. No one does except you, me, and Burt. I didn't even tell Kurt or Blaine, thinking that Blaine might let it slip to Kurt who would let it slip to Rachel."

His mom nodded. Finn opened a kitchen drawer where important mail was usually kept. I wasn't there.

"Hey, mom," Finn began. Carole looked up from the stove, "Where's the acceptance letter? I swore I left it in here."

"It should be in there," she replied.

"I can't find it."

She looked up at her son, "I bet it's in there."

"I bet it's not."

Carole wiped her hands off and walked over to the drawer. She looked around for a few seconds and then pulled an acceptance letter to New York University out of the drawer.

She looked at her son with a smirk on her face.

"It just appeared magically?" Finn guessed.

Carole shook her head, "Look closer next time."

Finn nodded taking the acceptance letter from his mom and putting into his pocket.

xxx

"This is a good meal, honey," Burt stated, "Maybe I'll go vegan."

Carole smiled.

Kurt almost choked on his food, before mumbling, "It would be good for you."

Blaine elbowed Kurt. But Burt knew his son's good intentions.

"So, how is school going?" Burt asked.

Blaine spoke up, "Good. Three weeks till graduation. Oh, and we won Nationals. But you knew that…"

"Preparing for New York," Kurt added, "I mean, moving to New York with Blaine and Rachel. Going to Julliard, getting the chance to audition for Broadway shows."

Rachel smiled, slightly. But she found it an awkward conversation with Finn in the room. She didn't feel like saying much.

Both Carole and Burt looked at Rachel and then at Finn.

"Speaking of New York," Finn said, standing up. Rachel looked at him.

_New York, _Rachel thought, _I love New York and I'm excited, but I wish people would just stop talking about it for the time being. When I'm with Finn, I don't want to leave him. That's when I hate New York. When I hate all its glitz and glamor and wish Ohio was just like it. When I wish he could go with me_.

"They say that high school sweethearts never make it past high school," Finn began.

Kurt glared at his step-brother, finding his comment slightly insulting.

"But I know so many people that can make it work. First, Kurt and Blaine," Finn nodded at the couple.

Kurt's glare quickly turned into a smile as Finn continued talking, "They are heading to New York together, Kurt to Julliard and Blaine to NYU. And, trust me, they will be together forever. Second, Sam and Mercedes. They might be the most unlikely couple and I'll be the first to admit that I was surprised when they revealed their relationship earlier this year, but they love each other. Mercedes is heading to Miami of Ohio and Sam is following her on a full-ride music scholarship. Lastly, Quinn and Puck. They are heading to Ohio State. And, yeah, I have been through a lot with both of them but they are both happy. Plus, the best part was that it led me to _you_, Rachel."

Finn pulled his NYU letter out of his pocket to read, "Dear Finn Hudson, Congratulations you have been accepted to New York University…"

Kurt smiled, again, "Finn, this is awesome! We all can share an apartment and…" The counter-tenor drifted off, in thought.

"It's going to be great to have you at NYU," Blaine added.

Rachel was the only one not reacting.

"Rach?" Finn prompted.

The dark-haired Broadway bound girl sat motionless.

Kurt looked at his friend, "Rachel?"

"This is so crazy. I must be dreaming," she finally answered.

Finn smiled, "You're not, Rach. We're going to be together. I got a partial football scholarship and a partial music scholarship. You don't have to give up me for Broadway. You can have both."

"_Oh My God! Finn!_" Rachel jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

_Other cities always make me mad__. __Other places always make me sad. No other city ever made me glad.__ New York, New York__. __It's the old New York__. __I love New York…_

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of Finchel fluff. :) I'm happy they are back together. My idea of how Finn gets to go to New York with Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel.<strong>

**The song is Glee's, "I Love New York/New York, New York."**

**By the way, June 8th was baby Beth's birthday. Yes, Quinn and Puck's daughter's birthday. If you like their little family (or Quick) or what could've been their family, check out my birthday fic for Beth, called, _Happy Birthday, Baby_ (listed under Quinn/Puck). **

**_Please review! _And check out my other writing (there's one other Finchel one) if you like Quick, Samcedes, or Klaine.  
><strong>


End file.
